Kallen Kouzuki/Stadfelt (Lucian of the Rebellion)
Kallen Kouzuki character of the Fanfiction, Code Geass: Lucian of the Rebellion. She is officially known as Kallen Stadtfeld , and goes by this name at school, but prefers her mother's maiden surname during her revolutionary activities. Biography 2000 A.T.B-2008 A.T.B Very fell of this period is revealed, but it must be the time when Kallen lived with her mother and his brother in Japan. As for her father, it is hinted that they might have a distant relationship, since she lived with her mother. 2008 A.T.B-2010 A.T.B Kallen gets lost in Tokyo and she is almost abused by some older boys, but a boy saves her from them. It is revealed later that he was Lucian Kururugi, adopted son of the Prime-Minister of Japan, Genbu Kururugi. She starts a close relationship with Lucian as they become a couple. 2010 A.T.B-2017 A.T.B Kallen is separated of Lucian when the war between Japan and Britannia strikes, leaving her only with the memories of him. Her brother is killed during this time and she starts to use her father's surname to pass by a Britannian. 2017 A.T.B Kallen is part of the resistance group founded by her brother and she pilots a Glascow for them. During an attempt to get a "poison gas" from Britannia, she makes contact by the first time with Zero, unaware that he is the same boy that she grew in love with. After the battle, she is one of the 1st to trust Zero, right after he saves Suzaku from the execution. Unaware about Zero's identity, she goes to school and she starts to be part of the student council with Lucian, not remembering about their past together. During a terrorist attack in Ashford Academy, she is almost raped by one of them, but she was saved by Suzaku and Lucian from that fate. She was with the girls of the council during the hoteljacking, but she was saved along with the other hostages when Zero and the newly formed Black Knights appeared, raising her admiration for Zero. Two weeks after it, she discover about her past together with Lucian and she gets even more closer to him, even asking Zero about making him a member of the Black Knights. Lucian reveals his secret to her after her mother colapses with drug abuses and is sentenced to be in prison. During the Battle of Narita, she fights at Zero's side to protect him, but they do not achieve their original goal. She gets depressed about Shirley's father, but Lucian helps her to overcome it. She helps in an attempt to capture Viceroy Marianne once more, but she is stopped by Cornelia and Suzaku during the battle. After Shirley's death, she tries desperately to find Lucian, who dissapeared, only to find herself unable to do it. During the rescue of Tohdoh from the execution, she discovers that Suzaku is the pilot of the Lancelot, her nemesis, and she enters in despair when she sees the Holy Sords fighting a person that she tought as a friend. After this event, she is nominated Captain of the Zero Guard, some kind of "Royal Guard" for Zero and she wears such a title with proud. When the capture of Suzaku and the Lancelot fails, she is sent to the same island that Suzaku, Lucian and Euphemia went and she starts to like the princess, but they flee before she could further this new friendship. Her relation with Suzaku improves when he turns himself into a Black Knights and she even gives him a bandana similar to the one she uses. When Zero declares that he would leave Japan after the formation of the SAZ, Kallen decides to leave with him, discovering that Lucian's feelings towards her are deeper than she tought before. Thinking that Marianne ordered the slaughter of the Japanese on her own will, she gives combat to her, but Lucian intervein before she can kill his mother. She watched the destruction of Ashford without having the power to save it, increasing her anger for Britannia and she fights them without much care for herself. Despite not having an Air Glide System, she is able to fight Jeremiah in his Siegfried with quite an ability, making a huge difference against it. After the failled rebellion, the Prophet uses his Geass on her, erasing her memories and giving her new ones. 2018 A.T.B Kallen is now the Knight of Seven, also know as the "Red Dragon of Britannia". She bears a huge hate for Zero, the one that she thinks to be the responsible for Ashford's destruction. After Zero's announcement to the world, she decides that she will be the one who kills Zero, her loved Lucian. Appearance Kallen's most distinguishing feature is her bright red hair and blue eyes. In school she would have her hair combed down with her school uniform, but when fighting or in her own privacy, she would have her hair spiked up. When she is fighting in her original Knightmare, an outdated Glasgow, she wears a vest-shorts combination. Once she begins to pilot the Guren Mark II, she wears a magenta suit that zips up to her neck. Other times, she is seen wearing her Black Knights uniform. Personality Kallen has shown to have a rebellious personality as she is strong willed, short tempered, impulsive and quite feisty. Despite her tough attitude Kallen is actually quite sensitive and gentle, however after the death of her brother she doesn't show this side much anymore. Her brother's death has also affected her relationship with her father and mother, over time however she begins to renew her relationship with her mother and like her brother she becomes one of Kallen's reasons to liberate Japan. While being both Japanese and Britannian, Kallen has the ability to live a normal life however she refuses to fully accept her Britannian side as it would mean abandoning her Japanese friends, people, and self. On multiple occasions she has claimed that she hates Britannians, though that is clearly an exaggeration, as she has been seen caring about Britannian civilians on multiple occasions. Character Outline Kallen is a young Britannian-Japanese woman, who believes herself to be a Japanese person at heart and prefers to be known by her Japanese mother's name. Her father is Britannian and her mother is an Eleven; her father comes from a prestigious Britannian family, which Kallen benefits from. She attends the Ashford Academy, where she is a member of its student council and is one of its most outstanding students. Her brother, Naoto Kōzuki, with whom she had a deep connection, was a former leader of the resistance organization before his death. Both Kallen's stepmother, a Britannian, and biological mother live with her in the same house, but her biological mother is employed as a maid and is often mistreated by both her stepmother and Kallen herself. After her biological mother is injured and later imprisoned for falling prey to the Refrain drug (which lets people think they're reliving the past), Kallen changes her views and decides to fight against the Britannian Empire not only for her brother, but to fulfill her new wish for a world in which she can live happily with her biological mother. Abilities Kallen is a skilled Knightmare Frame pilot, rivaling the abilities of even the Knights of Rounds. She is acknowledged as the ace pilot of the Black Knights by enemies and allies alike. Her codename, "Q-1," references, in algebraic Chess notation, the Queen piece, the most powerful piece in chess. With the radiation arm of her Guren Mk-II, Kallen can take down almost any Knightmare Frame in a single attack should they allow her to make physical contact, and later models also have numerous secondary attack modes for mid- and long-range combat. Her Knightmare Frame is also incredibly fast, allowing her to fight on the same level as some of the most advanced Knightmare Frames in the series. Outside of a Knightmare, Kallen displays superior fighting abilities, is highly resourceful, and she is apparently knowledgeable since her grades in school are top of the class despite frequent absences. DIfferences from the Original The biggest difference is that this Kallen becomes the Knight of Seven in the place of Suzaku, who becomes Captain of the Zero Guard in her place. She also discovers Zero's identity much sooner than in "Lelouch of the Rebellion".